El Deseo de Un Hada
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: parodia de una pelicula muy tierna, ... y muy dulce, ..... la historia de un apuesto escritor y su creencia en las hadas, ... leanlo, ... les gustara!1 - Yaoi, y si, ya lo se, soy pseima en summaryes ¬¬U
1. Default Chapter

Holas!!! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Harry Potter el cual esta basado en una película muy linda .... ^^  
  
Draco: ¿¿ya va a comenzar o vas a seguir parloteando?? ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: drak, .. no seas así conmigo!!! ToT  
  
Harry: ¿¿por qué yo tenia que participar, .. en algo que ...???  
  
Hermi: oye, .. yo salí de niña!!! ToT .... aunque no me fue tan mal!!! Era muy linda!!! ^^  
  
Draco: tu no llevabas alas!!! ¬¬*****  
  
Ron: pues a mi me gusto!!! ^^  
  
Fred: yo tambien opino que fue divertido!!! XDDD  
  
George: opinión igual a la de mi hermano!!!! XDD  
  
Harry: ¿¿no vino Cho?? O__O  
  
Kokoro: nop, ... creo que tenia asuntos pendientes!! ^^UUU(Kokoro la habia mandado detener para que no entrara a la premier de la peli) creo que no quería verse como la mala de la peli!!! ^0^ U  
  
Todos: ahhhhh, ¬¬   
  
Draco: bueno, .. ¿¿comienza o no??? ¬¬  
  
Kokoro. Ya saben que hacer!! ^^  
  
Todos: ahhhh, ... ¿¿es necesario?? ù_ù  
  
Kokoro: sip!!! ^^  
  
Draco: los derechos de Harry Potter no le pertenecen a Kokoro u_u  
  
Harry: ese maravilloso honor solo lo tiene Rowling-sama!!! ^^  
  
Hermione: este fic tampoco le pertenece del todo a Kokoro!! ^^  
  
Ron: ya que esta basado en la película "El deseo de Un Hada" ^^  
  
Fred: Kokoro a hecho adaptaciones, .. ya que el fic sera yaoi ^^  
  
George: y espera que les guste ^^  
  
Kokoro: ya dadas las pautas .... ¡¡¡¡que comience la peli!!!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
===========================================================  
  
"El Deseo de Un Hada"  
  
Adaptada por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Un Dije Especial"  
  
En una dimensión, existe el mundo de las hadas, que son gobernadas por un rey y reina, llamados Sirius y su madre se llamaba Kris, ambos eran muy amables y justos, ellos tenian un hijo, muy apuesto, y aunque aparentaba ser muy frió, sus padres sabían de la bondad de su corazón y de su pureza, ....... su nombre era Draco ......  
  
A Draco le encantaba disfrutar de las flores, y entre mas coloridas y llamativas, mucho mejor, a el le encantaba ir al mundo de los humanos para disfrutar de ellas, en su reino habia, claro, pero el las quería disfrutar solo y sin la compañía de nadie, ... aunque claro, a veces lo acompañaban, a escondidas o con su permiso, sus mas fieles guardianes y amigos, unos gemelos muy divertidos y traviesos, ellos se llamaban Fred y George, quienes tambien conocían la debilidad de el príncipe y su verdadero carácter ........  
  
-majestad, creo que lo mas conveniente es que regresáramos al palacio, ... sus padres se preocuparan por usted ...... – hablo Fred   
  
-si, príncipe, ... recuerde que la ultima vez que llego tarde a la cena su padre se enojo mucho con usted!!! – le recordó George  
  
- Bah!! Vamos chicos!! El dia es demasiado hermosos como para arruinarlo con tontas lecciones!!! Hoy se hizo el dia para disfrutar y para que uno se divierta!!!! ^0^  
  
- si usted lo dice majestad, .. u_u - dijo Fred mientras se inclinaba levemente ....  
  
- otra cosa ...... ¿¿por qué me hablan de usted y "su majestad"???? ustedes son mis amigos no otra cosa!!!!  
  
- lo sentimos, majestad ...... oooohhhh, mire!!! Tiene una basura en su hombro, ... se la quitare de inmediato!!! – George se acerca a Draco y le susurra en el oído – lo que pasa es que nos están vigilando, ... en el arbusto lejano que esta a la derecha, ... ahí esta el chismoso de Percy y ya sabes como es ......  
  
- aahhh, ya!! De acuerdo!!! ... distráiganlo, .... en verdad quiero ir al mundo de los humanos a pasear!!!! .  
  
- no te preocupes – Fred se le habia acercado y ahora el tambien susurraba – nosotros lo distraeremos y al rato te alcanzamos!!!  
  
- gracias!!! ^^ - los mellizos se separan de Draco y comienzan a alejarse de el y hacer mucho alboroto logrando que Percy fuera tras ellos, y dejando a Draco el camino libre .....  
  
- bien hecho amigos!!!! ahora me voy!! ..... – y diciendo esto se forma una pequeña abertura de luz y se va ..........   
  
En el castillo ........  
  
- es que ese jovencito no entiende!!! Es el príncipe y como tal tiene responsabilidades!!!! – alegaba un hombre de negros cabellos mientras caminaba molesto por el castillo acompañado por su esposa ......  
  
-oh, vamos, Sirius!!! Es joven e inquieto, solo quiere divertirse y conocer el mundo!!!, ... y no te quejes que tu eras igual o peor que el!!! ¬___¬   
  
- no lo defiendas Kris!!!! Y lo que hice yo en mi pasado es p-a-s-a-d-o!!!ù//////ù – alegaba el hombre  
  
- pues es lo mismo que le pasa a tu h-i-j-o, Sirius!!!!  
  
- como sea!!! ya lo mande vigilar por si se le ocurre ir al mundo de los humanos!!! ¬¬  
  
-pero Siri!!!!! El ya tiene guardias!!!!  
  
-si, ... y son unos guardias demasiado "alegres", créeme, esos dos lo solapan en sus travesuras, .... conozco como son!!! Por eso envié a Percy, ... el sabrá decirme que es lo que hace Draco!!!  
  
- tienes razón, ... – la mujer se veía molesta – dicen que los "lobos" conocen a los de su "calaña" – y se va de ahí dejando a un aturdido Sirius quien despues de reaccionar trata de alcanzarla para calmarla y pedirle disculpas ..........  
  
Mientras, ..... en un hermoso bosque aparecía un apuesto príncipe revoloteando por todas las flores .........  
  
- aaahhh, .... esta parte no la conocía!!!!! Iré a ver un poco mas allá .... – y siguió adelante donde encontró las flores mas hermosas que el habia visto, según su versión, y comenzó a revolotear por todas ellas y a cantar ... – ohhh, ... esto es el paraíso!!!! Lalalalalalalala, ..... que felicidad!!!! ^^ - y sigue revoloteando sin percatarse de un árbol y ........ PLAFF!!!! El pobre se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y cae inconsciente en su forma real y sin saber realmente donde estaba ....... despues, unos pequeños pies de niña se acercaban ........  
  
La hermosa casa se encontraba situada al lado de un bosque, con un hermoso jardín, ahí Vivian un amoroso padre con su pequeña, .... el no tenia esposa porque esta habia muerto para dar la vida por la pequeña que era su luz y razón de existir, ..... y es que la niña era idéntica a su madre hasta el mas mínimo detalle, ... y por lo tanto el buen hombre le habia puesto como ella se habia llamado ... Hermione, .... y Hermione era feliz con su apuesto padre (n/a: eso si!!!! Su padre es un mangazo!!! Ni quien lo discuta!!! *__* ) que era un afamado escritor de cuentos llamado Harry James Potter, ....... quien en esos momentos habia recibido la visita y ahora escuchaba las quejas de la maestra de la niña ......  
  
- ..... le digo señor Potter que su hija tiene la loca idea de que las hadas existen!!!, válgame el cielo!!! Solo habla de ellas y de que existen!!!!, distrae a sus compañeros con estas cosas, .... le digo que su hija debe ver a un especialista si no quiere que esto se vaya a mayores!!! ... – comentaba molesta y rudamente una mujer guapa de cabello negro y largo y de facciones orientales, .....  
  
- por favor!! Cálmese señorita Chang!! - el pobre Harry trataba de calmar a la maestra de su hija- no creo que sea para tanto!! ^^UUU  
  
-¿¿qué no es para tanto??? Señor Potter!! Al parecer usted no me ha estado escuchando en el tiempo que llevo aquí!! O__O ....  
  
- no es eso , solo que yo .... – el pobre hombre desde que la mujer habia comenzado a hablar habia tratado de ocultar los libros que tenia a la vista, .. ya que estos eran ... ¡¡¡cuentos de hadas!!! Y no solo eso, ... si no tambien figuras de hadas, retratos, imágenes, lámparas, ... absolutamente toda su casa tenia hadas!!! Y el que no sabia ni donde meterse porque el ... -   
  
¡¡¡RIIIIINNNNHGGGGGG!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIIINNNGGGHHH!!!!!  
  
El sonido incesante del teléfono obligo a Harry a moverse a otra parte de la casa, disculparse con la maestra y dejar que ella comenzara a ver la casa y ver la decoración comenzó a escandalizarse .... todo tenia hadas!!! Eso era el colmo!!! Pero su impresión fue mayor al ver los libros que momentos antes Harry habia intentado esconder .... ella los reconoció como los famosos cuentos y libros de hadas de un escritor actual muy famosos, ... pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando se fijo bien en quien era el autor, ... decía Harry James Potter Evans!!!! Y luego una fotografía del susodicho!!! ... por dios!!! Ella habia gritado y asustado a un famoso escritor de cuentos!!!!!  
  
-" quien lo hubiera imaginado!!! – piensa la Chang – así que el es ese famoso escritor, ... se ve que es muy rico, ... y como no serlo!! Es un escritor de fama mundial!!!!, y habia escuchado que su familia era ya de por si de las mas ricas!!! Me conviene!! Además, ... es muy guapo!!! ..... rayos!! No debí castigar así como así a esa chiquilla!!! Debí haberme fijado en sus apellidos antes de actuar!!!.. ahora lo se, .... y esta oportunidad no se me ira de las manos!!! ........" – sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la llegada apresurada del joven padre .......  
  
-disculpe la tardanza señorita Chang, pero era mi editor y el me entretuvo porque .....   
  
-no se preocupe señor Potter, ... no hay problema!! Puede llamarme Cho!!! Asi es mi nombre despues de todo!! ^^  
  
- ahh, si, .. claro .. emh ... Cho .... O__O   
  
-al parecer estará ocupado señor, ... tal vez debamos continuar la platica otro dia ... ¿¿puedo llamarlo Harry?? ^^  
  
- Emm ... claro ... ¿¿por qué no?? ^^U  
  
-perfecto, ... otro dia nos veremos, .. tal vez en una cena, ... con su permiso!!! ^^ - y se va de ahí dejando a un extrañado Harry ....  
  
- vaya con la maestra, ... es extraña, .. guapa, pero extraña!! O__O - unos pasos apresurados y que el conocía muy bien acompañados de unos gritos lo hicieron reaccionar ....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡papa!!! Ayúdame rápido, por favor, papa!!!!   
  
-¿¿Hermi?? ..... Hermione!!! – y Harry sale al jardín donde estaba su hija - ¿¿qué te sucede pequeña?? O__O  
  
- papa!! – la pequeña parecia agitada – hay un hombre herido en el bosque!!! Se ve herido!!!! Tenemos que ayudarlo papa!!!! – la niña se habia puesto a llorar y Harry inmediatamente fue a donde le indico su hija .......... cuando llego creyó que estaba viendo una ilusión, .... era un hombre totalmente apuesto, de una hermosa cabellera rubia platinada que con su brillos parecia bailar con el sol, y una hermosa y tersa piel nívea .... y además que ..... ¡¡¡estaba desnudo!!!!(n/a: maldito Harry!!! Que suerte tienes!!! .)   
  
Inmediatamente corrió a su casa y tomo una sabana para regresar a donde se habia encontrado al "angel", lo envolvió en la sabana, lo cargo y lo llevo hasta su casa .... (n/a: ahora te envidio a ti, drak!!! Aahhh *__*) ...... lo recostó en un sofá de su biblioteca, ... la pequeña Hermione fue a la cocina por agua mientras Harry observaba mas de cerca el rostro del chico inconsciente, .... era muy hermoso, su belleza era tal que no existía la forma de describirla!!! Y siguió mirándolo hasta que sus ojos repararon en un dije que traía en una delicada cadena que rodeaba su cuello, ... cuando la vio bien, no lo podía creer!!!! El dije tenia la figura de ....... en su estupor no se dio cuenta que el susodicho habia abierto los ojos cuando tomo el dije y lo veía con unos ojos acusadores y lleno de miedo ......  
  
-¿¿quién eres tu??? – pregunto con una hermosa voz, ... y Harry se perdió ........ una hermosa voz y para adornar mas su belleza, no es que la necesitara, un hermoso dije con la figura de una hada .........  
  
=========== fin del primer capitulo ========================  
  
Kokoro: fiuuuuu!!!!! ¿¿qué les pareció??? ^^  
  
Draco: ¿¿desnudo???? O__O  
  
Harry: O__O  
  
Hermione: eres una chica demasiado pervertida!!! ù_ù  
  
Fred: O__O  
  
George: O__O  
  
Sirius: O__O  
  
Kris: O__O  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿y a que hora llegaron ustedes dos??? O.O – le pregunta a Kris y a Sirius, ....  
  
Kris: despues de la presentación!!! ^^  
  
Sirirus: hai!!! ^^  
  
Kris: Fred!!!! *_* (y abraza a Fred quien sigue en otra parte)  
  
Kokoro: bueno, ... espero reviews!!!! ^^  
  
Ron: no importa si hay tomatazos, criticas o cartas bomba!! Aunque si la matan seria muy padre para nosotros!!! ^0^  
  
Kokoro: ya estas como Max!!! ù_ù  
  
Ron: XDDD  
  
Kokoro: Bueno, ..... Ja Ne!!! ^^ 


	2. El

> **Kokoro:** **_hello!!! Toy aquí de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo!!! n.n_**
> 
> **Fred:** **_que?? Porque tardaste tanto en actualizar?? -o-_**
> 
> **George:** **_por que tiene flojeritis, hermano =D_**
> 
> **Fred:** **_aahh XDDD_**
> 
> **Kokoro:** **_si, bueno o.oU mejor respondamos a nuestra amiga que dejo rev n.nUU_**
> 
> **Fred y George:** **_convenciera!! ¬.¬_**
> 
> **Reviews: **
> 
> **_Drania:_** gracias por considerar al fic divertido, ojala y nuevamente te podamos ver en esta seccion, cuidate mucho y nuestro saludos. n.n
> 
> **Kokoro:** ahora si!! pasemos a lo que sigue y ojala lo disfruten!!
> 
> ===============================================================
> 
> **"El Deseo de Un Hada"**
> 
> **Capitulo 2.-** **_"El"_**
> 
> **Adaptada por:** **_Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **H**arry se separo en cuanto vio los ojos llenos de reproche y miedo.
> 
> -perdón, perdón .. – decía nerviosamente, el chico lo miraba acusadoramente con esos fascinantes ojos plateados – lo que pasa es que me gustó tu dije, dime, como te llamas??
> 
> -.............................
> 
> -bien, veo que no me quieres decir o no recuerdas ..... ehhmm .... de donde eres??
> 
> -............................
> 
> -creo, que al parecer, definitivamente no recuerdas nada
> 
> -.............................
> 
> -mi nombre es Harry y vivo aquí. Mi hija te encontró totalmente inconsciente en el suelo y tuve que traerte hasta aquí.
> 
> -.............................
> 
> -si, bueno ...... – el moreno se alejo mas pasos – espero .... veo ... veo que al parecer te gustan las hadas – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que señalaba el dije del rubio – es muy lindo
> 
> El silencio estaba mas que presente y el ojiverde se encontraba demasiado nervioso y turbado, no lo entendía. Porque ese desconocido le provocaba esas extrañas sensaciones?? Simplemente era incomprensible, lo peor era no saber ni siquiera su nombre.
> 
> DIN, DONG (n: onomatopeya chafa u.u)
> 
> -oh, yo abriré .... tu, espérame aquí – y Harry salió rápidamente de ese salón y se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta. Solo podía ser una persona. El le habia hablado por teléfono.
> 
> -hola, Harry
> 
> -que tal, Seamus?? – un chico de cabello arenoso, alto, piel blanca y porte distinguido, se encontraba en la entrada.
> 
> -hola, Harry, -dijo el hombre con una voz simpática – tiempo sin verte, me da gusto que ...
> 
> -ahora no, Seamus, que bueno que llegas – decía precipitada y nerviosamente el moreno
> 
> -Harry, de que.....???
> 
> -veras, lo que pasa es que necesito que identifiques a un chico ..... – el castaño enarco una ceja en señal de duda. No se veían desde hacia dos meses y lo primero que lde cian su amigo era que reconociera a un chico.
> 
> -de que se trata esto, Harry??
> 
> -veras, un chico apareció desnudo y Hermi lo encontró .....
> 
> -momento, momento, ....... como que Hermione encontró a un hombre desnudo?? – el ojiverde paso saliva duramente.
> 
> -si, veras, ...... mira, porque no vienes a verlo??
> 
> -y porque no le haces preguntas tu??
> 
> -porque no me dice nada, Seamus ... – dice con lógica Harry. Seamus solos suspiro y entro completamente a la casa y Harry cerro la puerta – tal vez le paso algo y le dio amnesia, tu debes saber algo....
> 
> -de hecho no ... – dijo el irlandés. Caminaron hacia la estancia, peor cuando llegaron no habia nadie, el rubio no estaba.
> 
> -aquí estaba!!! -exclamo el moreno con los ojos abiertos mientras el castaño lo miraba suspicazmente. – en serio!!
> 
> -basta, Harry, dime, ... donde esta Ron?? De seguro esta es una de sus bromas – decía el hombre mientras comenzaba a buscar con la mirada
> 
> -no es una broma – decía Harry mientras se acercaba a Seamus – y Ron no esta aquí, te digo que no miento – volvió al sillón donde minutos antes estaba el ojiplateado – era un ... un muchacho, de piel muy blanca, cabello rubio y algo largo, ojos plateados .... y ..... y ....
> 
> -y poseía un dije como este, por casualidad?? – Harry salió de su ensoñación y a su lado su amigo sostenía el medallón del chico.
> 
> -exacto, es el mismo que el traía .....
> 
> -bueno, ..- dijo Seamus ya mas convencido y dándole a Harry el medallón – es mas que obvio que ha escapado – se acerco a la ventana y luego se asomo – de cualquier manera buscare en los archivos a un joven con la descripción que me diste – el ojiverde suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en el sillón
> 
> -gracias Seamus y perdona que arruinara la reunión
> 
> -descuida Harry ... – dijo el irlandés mas optimista y palmeando el hombro de su amigo – siempre pasan cosas así por ser detective – el moreno sonrió y asintió tristemente – ahora si me retiro pero me debes la comida
> 
> -claro amigo ... – dijo Harry un poco mas animado y encaminando al irlandés – me mantienes informado?? – dijo curioso ya cuando habian salido
> 
> -claro que si Harry ... – el irlandés se iba a colocar sus anteojos cuando miro detenidamente a su amigo. Mas que preocupado por otra cosa, el moreno se veía triste por no poder saber mas de ese "misterioso" chico rubio. Lo abrazo fraternalmente y Harry se lo agradeció. Luego, se separaron y Seamus se subió a su auto y se coloco sus anteojos.
> 
> Harry hizo un movimiento de despedida con la mano, y luego entro nuevamente a su casa. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado ahí hubiera visto a dos pequeños seres que aparecieron repentinamente, acompañados por una luz cegadora. Dos chicos con el cabello rojo como el fuego.
> 
> -estoy seguro que esta por aquí .... – murmuro el mayor. Fred.
> 
> -pues .... comencemos pero ya, es increíble que se nos haya escapado
> 
> -calma, George, lo encontraremos
> 
> -pero, Fred, recuerda que tenemos que hacerlo antes que "el" lo haga ... – ambos se miraron muy asustados y sudaron demasiado nerviosamente.
> 
> -lo se, hermano, lo se ..... porque si "el" lo encuentra, ... sera su fin – acto seguido, ambos levantaron el vuelo en busca de mas indicios.
> 
> -y mi papa y el señor Seamus son muy buenos amigos (junto con el "tío" Ron) desde la primaria elemental, ...... creo que mi madre tambien los conocía desde esa edad – la pequeña Hermione hablaba muy animadamente con su nuevo amigo. El habia entrado a su habitación cuando Harry habia ido a abrirle al irlandés. – tu tienes un papá y una mamá??
> 
> -si.... – murmuro el rubio.
> 
> -ooh, y dime, .... que hacen ellos?? – la respuesta de Draco no llego, Harry habia abierto la puerta y veía la escena sorprendido. – papi!! – la niña se abalanzo sobre el moreno quien la abrazo – platicaba con mi amigo – alego la niña con una enorme sonrisa
> 
> -en serio, Hermi??
> 
> -si, su nombre es Draco y es muy simpático, pero .... que crees, papi??
> 
> -que?
> 
> -no tiene un lugar donde quedarse porque no recuerda como llegar a su casa
> 
> -ooh, bueno, supongo que podía quedarse aquí ....
> 
> -no – hablo el rubio – no quisiera causar molestias – Harry sonri
> 
> -no sera ninguna molestia – el rubio, se sonrojó y afirmo con la cabeza.- por mientras, seria bueno conseguirle un poco de ropa, no puedes andar tapado con una sabana por toda la casa ...... o tal vez si puedes pero no debes. – Hermi se zafó de su padre y fue hacia el rubio dándole un abrazo. Draco se sintio muy especial.
> 
> Sirius daba vueltas y mas vueltas enfrente de la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Habia tratado de disculparse con ella con palabras dulces, regalos, flores, espectáculos y demás, pero no habia funcionad. Lo que mas temía era que no lo dejara dormir con ella esa noche. Detuvo sus pasos y miro la puerta, suspiro pesadamente, como esperando una sentencia y decidió entrar a la habitación.
> 
> Kris miraba un ventanal con aire melancólico, su mente era una telaraña llena de dudas, temores y crueles castigos. Ladeo su cabeza y sus ojos grises se contrajeron ante el recuerdo de un posible peligro. Si lo que pensaba llegaba a ocurrir, seria una muerte en vida para ella. Sin poder evitarlo, unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro.
> 
> -porque lloras?? – la voz de su marido la saco de sus pensamientos y lo miro con necesidad y suplica.
> 
> -Draco .... temo por Draco – decía la mujer con voz sumamente temblorosa
> 
> -no te angusties, Fred y George están con el (que es lo mas seguro), así que no te preocupes
> 
> -no, no, no .... – decía ella con frenesí – si el aun sigue en el mundo de los humanos, .... "EL" podría encontrarlo – el hombre siguió mirando el rostro de su mujer hasta que comprendió el significado de sus palabras, la abrazo y olvido por completo a lo que iba
> 
> -tengo fe en que el sabrá llegar a tiempo ... – murmuro Sirius
> 
> -ojala, porque si "EL" lo atrapa, será su fin .... – marido y mujer se abrazaron, esperanzados y llenos de temor, ante el peligro que acechaba a su primogénito.
> 
> -por aquí estuvo, revoloteo sobre estas flores, ...... comió un aperitivo y .... chocó contra ese árbol – los gemelos revisaban los lugares por donde habia estado Draco antes de perderlo de vista.
> 
> -bueno, Fred, ahora solo queda averiguar donde esta .....
> 
> -sabes, George?? Tengo una posi ... – la tranquilidad del pelirrojo se esfumo al sentir una presencia maligna, levanto su mano derecha y le indico a George que tratara de sentir, su hermano así lo hizo y ambos se asustaron en demasía.
> 
> -Fred, por dios!! Es .... es .... es "EL"!!!!! – los mellizos rápidamente se escondieron tras un árbol y casi en seguida apareció una especie de duende donde ellos habian estado.
> 
> Era un hombre grande, de ojos rojos y de forma curiosa, cabello negro, piel cetrina y de aspecto sombrío. Vestía una larga túnica negra y una hoz y demás artilugios colgaban de su cinturón. Aspiro profundamente y luego comenzó a reír diabólica y tetricamente. Los gemelos se estremecieron mas de lo que podían.
> 
> -aaaahh, así que .... hay un hada fuera de su territorio; - volvió a aspirar y su sonrisa aumento – y no es cualquiera, es el príncipe heredero al trono de ese molesto reino, al parecer a "su majestad" le gusta jugar, pues bien, no sabe en la que se ha metido, Lord Voldemort va a encontrarte chico y luego .... te matare!! – se carcajeo mas agudamente de
> 
> lo que ya habia hecho y volvió a desaparecer, dejando un rastro de humo color púrpura.
> 
> Los gemelos salieron de su escondite, aun espantados, y comenzaron a dar sus opiniones sobre que hacer. Despues de mucho discutir, decidieron que lo mejor era, no solo encontrar el príncipe, si no detener (de algún modo) a Lord Voldemort, antes que se acercara a su amigo y señor. Ambos desaparecieron, prometiéndose cuidar la vida de Draco, quien, en esos momentos, descansaba en una cama, extrañamente suspirando por un hombre que le habia abierto las puertas de su casa.
> 
> **===============================================================**
> 
> **Kokoro: _hasta aquí!!! ._**
> 
> **Fred: _que poco aguante!! XDDD_**
> 
> **Kokoro: nu_ he dormido muy bien que digamos ._**
> 
> **George: _bueno, bueno, te la pasamos, pero ... actualiza mas seguido!!_**
> 
> **Kokoro: _tratare!! Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!!_**
> 
> **Fred: _no olviden dejar su review con su opinión, la cual es muy importante n.n_**
> 
> **George: _...... y decirnos que tal llevan la vida, n.n_**
> 
> **Kokoro: _ja ne!! n.n_**


End file.
